


Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 3: Zombie/Graveyard

by indevan



Series: Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: Kale makes a new friend





	Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 3: Zombie/Graveyard

They sky is as gray as the tombstones she walks between and the air is damp.  Every now and then there’s a spittle of rain across her face but mostly it’s just a threat from the overcast sky.  Kale lets her knuckles rasp along the stone. The headstones in this part of the cemetery are older and rougher. Some of the names are rubbed off completely and she wonders how their spirits feel.  Or their families.

She should be here to visit her father, which is what she told her mother, but she doesn’t want to see him in life or death.  And her mother grows further away each day. She talks to moths like they’re her father’s spirit and Kale turns the bug zapper on when she does.

Kale stops to look at the headstone without a name but with the dates still clearly visible.  Whoever this is was her age. She presses her fingers to her temple and frowns.

She’s aware, then, that she isn’t alone.  Is there someone in this part of the cemetery on this rotten day?  She knows that there’s a group of people who come out to recover bodies that have no headstones, but usually they come on weekends and in a large group.  She lifts her head and sees a figure beneath the shade of a tree. He’s incredibly tall, probably close to seven feet, and he’s staring at her.

Kale’s feet move on her own towards him and he jerks his head away.  It keeps moving, twisting his neck unnaturally. She grows closer and the smell of soil intensifies as well as the smell of almonds over something pungently earthy.

“Hello,” she says quietly.

He twists his head back and stares at her with rheumy, rolling eyes.  The limbs of the tree have left dappled shadows across him in addition to the overcast day, but she can tell on sight that he’s different.  It isn’t just the gray of his skin but that parts of it are missing, leaving patches of gray-pink muscles. His cheek is completely gone, exposing his teeth, gums, and tendons.  His hair is messy. His clothes are tattered and she can see bone and muscles through some of the holes in his clothes. He looms over her, staring, but she’s not afraid.

“I’m Kale,” she says.

“I’m Broly,” he says.

His voice sounds like bones being scraped across a stone floor.

“Do you want to take a walk with me?”

Broly stares at her and then his mouth grimaces in a way that might be a smile.

“Sure.”


End file.
